Only one reason in the end
by DarkFantastic
Summary: Rogue softly cried herself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the hardest day of her life. She’d have to choose between the guy she loved and the man who made her burn with passion.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't own the X-men, just like to write about them.

Authors note: I hope this story will put some insight into what I think the life of Rogue would be like if she would have to choose between Bobby and Remy.

Rating: PG13

P.S.: I'm reposting this story after receiving a review that made me decide to change my story from the beginning. emj80 if you are reading this I hope it's better than the first.

Genres: Romance and Tragedy

Main Characters: Rouge, Iceman, Gambit and Logan

Summary: When everything in your life begins to make sense and in that moment when you thought you understood what love really means, someone comes along and turns your whole life upside down.

**Only one reason in the end**

* * *

Chapter One: Strangers

* * *

Rogue softly cried herself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the hardest day of her life. She'd have to choose between the guy she loved and the man who made her burn with passion.

Memories drifted in and out and she began thinking back to when it all began…

* * *

I remember coming to the institute with Logan. I believed he was the only one who would ever care for me, but I was wrong. For in a couple of hours I would meet the man of my dreams (or so I believed).

He was sitting on the couch watching TV when I happened to walk in the room by mistake. He looked up from his movie and gazed into my eyes. I was taken back by the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Bobby," He replied.

I blushed and replied, "I'm Rogue." Taking a step closer I noticed the plates of half-eaten pizza, two liter coke bottles and what looked like a small explosion of popcorn.

"That's a wonderful name. Are you new here?" Quickly he scooted the plates under the sofa with his foot and started brushing popcorn kernels from the seat cushions.

"Yes, I arrived today," I softly said

Bobby smiled and commented, "If you aren't busy. I'd love some company."

"I'd really like that."

He took my gloved hand in his and helped me settle down on the couch.

Toward the end of the movie I looked up at him and he moved closer to me. "So do you plan on staying here for awhile?"

"I think so, I mean I hope so…" I looked down at my hands.

"You don't seem so sure of that answer? You wanna talk about it?"

"It's just… I don't fit in." I pulled at the sides of my gloves.

"Well don't worry about that. This institute holds the highest number of out of place people in the world. But it's nice to know, that here we do fit in."

His words cheered me up, but the realization of power still made me feel like an out cast.

"Oh come on, cheer up. It can't be that bad," Bobby said.

I put on a fake smile and replied, "Yah I know."

The movie finished its credits and Bobby yawned stretching his arms. "I wish this moment could last longer but someone is waiting for you," Bobby replied.

I turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway. "Rogue its best you get to bed… you'll be starting class tomorrow."

I grimaced at his words but knew he was probably right so I said my goodnights and followed Logan to my room.

* * *

Rogue woke suddenly and sat up in bed. Her heart pound as she looked around the room. She realized she was dreaming of the past as she slowly placed her head back on her pillow; sadly she felt that is was still moist from her tears. Closing her eyes she fell back asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll review it for me. I'm hoping to post the next chapter in a week.


	2. Blueberry muffin

**Only one reason in the end**

_Chapter Two: Blueberry Muffin_

* * *

I finished combing my hair just in time as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Shock covered my face as I found Bobby standing there.

"Hi Rogue."

"Um, hi Bobby," I said the words slowly, feeling as if they might not come out.

"I just thought I'd stop by and ask if… if I could walk you to your class," Bobby asked politely as he shifted his book bag further on his left shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sure, but class isn't for another 40 minutes."

"Yah I know, I came early hoping you'd join me for breakfast in the cafeteria."

I felt like letting out a little squeal of joy. "Just give me a moment to grab my things." Swiftly I blotted into my room picking up my paper and pens and jamming them into my bag. I was out the door in less than 30 seconds.

"That was fast," remarked Bobby with a grin.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," I replied a bead of sweat trailed down my forehead; quickly I wiped it away with back of my glove.

"I like your gloves. They make you look mysterious."

"I wish that was only it," I replied starring at these horrible green clad gloves.

"You ready to talk about it or do I have to tempt you with a blueberry muffin first?" He suggested as he opened the door. "Ladies first."

We decided to find a vending machine instead of wait in line for a hot meal. After we were done making our selections we strolled over to a table.

"I bought you a blueberry muffin so fess up now," he laughed placing his book bag on the floor beside him.

I took a giant bite out of my muffin hoping to delay the inevitable.

"I can see what you're doing and it isn't gonna work, cause if you keep eating that muffin the way you are it'll be done in 2 minutes," Bobby smirked.

He had me there. "Fine, but remember I'm only confessing because that was a really good muffin."

Bobby chuckled a little and shook his head. "Okay."

"Well from what I know exactly or more like experienced is well… I can absorb others' memories and abilities through physical contact. I'm not very proud of what I've become but I'll have to live with that… hopefully not for the rest of my life."

After I finished there was just silence. I started to get worried that I said too much. He looked at his muffin and then back at me.

"Rogue I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I've already come to terms with my abilities and limitations."

"I hope your parents handled the situation differently than mine did. They just stuck me here because their frightened of me."

"Not exactly… I ran away." I took the last bite of my muffin and started to crumble up my wrapper when Bobby asked.

"So then… if you don't mind me asking, who's the guy from last night?"

I'd never thought I'd see this but I actually believe I heard jealousy in Bobby's voice. "Well after I ran away I happened to run into him and ever since then he's taken care of me. If it weren't for Logan I would never have found this place and had a real chance at controlling my powers."

"Well in my opinion I like him already; because of him, I got to meet you."

To be continued…

* * *

If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	3. Dazed

Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't own the X-men, just like to write about them. Also I borrowed a line out of one of my favorite songs, 'Texas' by _Unloco_. Because it fit how Rogue was feeling.

* * *

Slowly he reached across the table and scoped up my hand in his. I could feel the heat radiate through my glove and it captivated me. With every fiber of my being, I craved more than I was allowed. 

He looked at me with such care in his eyes and I'm so lost for words, so lost to tell him how I feel. I'm so terrified of changing what I thought was real.

A bell pierced through the clamor of voices and my thoughts. Hastily students picked up their belongings and scattered toward the door. Then there was silence, and Bobby and I.

"I guess it's time to go." I stated pulling my hand away.

Bobby wrapped up our conversation as we arrived at my classroom.

"Well… I'll see you after class Rogue." He glanced at his watch. "Yah I got to get going. If I'm late for Storm's class again, she'll electrocute me." Bobby turned halfway down the hall and waved.

* * *

I tapped the end of my pencil steadily with rhythm of the clock's second hand. The day seemed to stretch on with no end as I yawned once again. 

"After you guys are done taking notes, you may leave," stated Hank relaxing against his desk.

In a daze I made my way out of class.

Bobby tugged on my book bag. "Hey there speed demon, slow down."

"Sorry I guess I was just out of it."

"So did you enjoy your first day?"

"It was good till I found out I was in calculus, then it went downhill from there," I sighed loudly stretching my arms.

"Ouch, I'm sorry," Bobby replied running a hand through his hair. "I was thinking if you aren't busy, I'd like to show you around the institute and perhaps get something to eat."

"Like a date?" I asked serenely.

"Yah like a date," Bobby answered pushing his hands deep into his pants pockets. He looked up at me for a response when I remained silent.

To be continued…

* * *

If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	4. Nice laugh

I reassured myself that merely strolling around the institute wouldn't hurt anyone. "I'd enjoy that."

Bobby beamed at my reply. "That's great! What time would you like me to come get you?"

"I'm free the whole night." I said almost blushing at what he might mistakenly infer from my statement.

He raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Well… that's tempting, a bit too much really."

I felt the blood rush to my face as I tried to mumble out my words. "I… I…"

"Rogue I was joking, like ha ha that was funny," Bobby chuckled pulling me closer. "I bet you have a beautiful laugh, if only I was given the privilege of hearing it."

"Hey wait Bobby."

I let out a sigh of relief as we both turned.

"You said you were going put some extra time in this morning, for training. What happened to you?" stated Scott walking toward us.

"Yah, I meant to do that. I just got sidetracked with something more important," Bobby diverted his eyes to me.

"Well there's still enough time in the day for training. I'm sure I can fit you in, how about now?" Scott insisted, pushing up the sleeves on his hooded sweatshirt.

"As much as I would appreciate that…"

"Great, then I'll see you in about 10 minutes." Scott turned around completely ignorant to young man's reluctance.

"But..." Bobby stood there in disbelief. "Jeez, I swear when Scott's got danger room on the mind, everyone beware."

I let out a soft laugh, which I quickly covered with my palm.

"See, I was right. You do have a nice laugh."

To be continued…

* * *

I was in the process of writing the next chapter, when I got stuck. So if you have any suggestions I would really appreciate them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	5. Heart speaks

"Do you want me to blow off Scott? I mean I can train in the danger room anytime I want, but being on a date with you feels like once in a life time."

I wasn't sure what to say. We just met yesterday and to my surprise he brought out such overwhelming emotion in me. My mind was so worn out; all I wanted was a break. Now there's this chance for an escape and I'm not sure if I should take it.

"I don't mind either way." My words came out like cinder blocks, each one painfully forced out. I knew what I should say, but I was afraid it would hurt him.

"You've got that look like you're gonna be sick. That usually happens after the date is over, not before it began." Bobby grinned masking his feelings with humor. "How about we go down to the danger room, I can show you around while I put some time in. Would that make you feel better?"

Feeling the tension in my body relax, I nodded.

"You know, you don't have to stand that far away, I don't bite." Bobby stated as he pulled me closer. "There, that's better." He slid this arm around my shoulders. "So would you like to test out the danger room with me?"

"No thank you." A small voice entered my thoughts; _this boy genuinely cares for you, why are you trying to push him away? _It was a voice I wasn't used to taking notice of, my heart. Usually it was muffled under the blaring sound of my consciousness, but somehow it got through. _Give him a chance…_ "Well on second thought, I think I will join you."

* * *

Scott was standing in front of the door as we arrived. "You're late."

"Scott we're like two minutes late so cool off," Bobby remarked scowling.

"I went through the trouble of finding your suit Bobby, so hurry up and put it on. Oh and Rogue I realized you haven't trained yet so here's your suit." Scott tossed two bundles of black clothing at us. "After you're done changing wait in the danger room."

* * *

Together we stood in the danger room waiting for Scott to start the program. The room was pitch black and cooler than the rest to the institute. I breathed in deeply trying to control my accelerating heart.

"I know you're a little nervous Rogue since it's your first time, but don't worry you'll do fine," Bobby softly said.

I closed my eyes feeling relief at his words. Slowly I felt Bobby entwine his fingers with mine.

"I'll be here for you, remember that," he whispered tenderly squeezing my hand.

To be continued…

* * *

Well I had some trouble writing this, but in the end I think it turned out okay. If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	6. Run

Scott's voice chimed over the intercom, "Rogue we'll start with testing your agility today. This program increases quickly so hopefully you'll catch on. We'll start in 3… 2… 1."

It was almost blinding at first, but my eyes got used to the lights as they gradually intensified. I shook a little as the goose bumps rolled up my arms.

A loud noise vibrated through the room and Bobby released my hand and yelled, "Run".

I wasn't sure exactly what I was running from, but for the life of me I couldn't seem to run fast enough. That's when it hit me, a hefty white ball. The air was knocked clean out of me and all I could do was fall to my knees and try to revive myself. My chest tightened and my mind swirled with pain. I forced myself to stand, but the pain was becoming unbearable. A voiced echoed in mind, _you're stronger than this… don't let the pain get to you._

Something shot up my spine and firecrackers burst behind my eyelids. I breathed deeply feeling myself fall to the floor. Everything felt so large and so cold as my body touched the ground. The last thing I remember before I drifted away was Bobby's voice.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I've been extremely busy with school. If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	7. hazelnut

The aroma of fresh ground coffee awakens my senses and gradually I'm pulled back into existence. Before I can even open my eyes a numbing pain surfaces around the back of my head. Today was going to be one of those days, where it would be better to just sleep away the afternoon. I rolled onto my side and brushed back a few strands of hair as I leaned over to pick up my cup from the nightstand.

I place it to my lips enjoying its warmth and drank leisurely. I could almost lose myself in its rich hazelnut taste. _Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad_, I thought.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

I looked up from my coffee and smiled. "You're not."

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you are doing," Logan said taking a seat beside my bed.

"My head's a little sore but other than that I'm doing fine." I rested my cup on my lap.

"That's good to know, you got me a little worried. So this Scott guy was pretty tough on you, huh. You want me to rough him up for you?" Logan smirked as he popped his knuckles.

"I wasn't ready for the danger room yet." I said drinking the last of my coffee.

"You got any other reasons I should rough him up?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, "It sounds like the pleasure of roughing him up is reason enough."

"True, but I need a convincing argument to give to Xavier." Logan looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well kid, it's about time I get going. Take it easy for awhile, okay?"

"I will."

My pillow felt like butter and I began to feel my eyelids closing. Sleep was overtaking me and I had no will power to stop it.

Bobby stood against the doorframe and quietly said, "Hey Rogue, you wake?" He moved slowly into the room and sat down in the chair Logan had placed beside the bed. "I need to do tell you something."

To be continued…

* * *

If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


	8. Flatlining

"It's something about the way your hair falls in your face," Bobby softy brushed it back behind my ear, "that takes my breath away." He remained silent for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I don't want to wait an eternity to touch you Rogue. I'd rather take my chances now, then live forever questioning what I could have had." He bent forward and gently stroked my cheek, trailing his thumb and palm down my jaw line. Bobby smiled but stopped suddenly, gripping his chest with his free hand. Rapidly his air passages compressed and he hunched over painfully.

My eyes widen in horror as I was bolted wake. He just stared at me, his hand still clinging to my face. "Bobby!" I screamed as I shoved him away. His eyes frosted over and he collapsed to the floor.

"Someone help me!" I franticly yelled through my tears, his lifeless body growing blue with every passing moment.

Two gentlemen burst through the doorway and ran to his side.

"He touched me… I never meant to hurt him… help him please," I incoherently sobbed.

"I'm not getting a pulse here," shouted a tall lanky man. "He's flatlining we need to hurry and get him into the ER," replied the other.

_Oh my god Bobby. _I couldn't handle it anymore as I blindly dashed from my bed. The fear of hurting another person because of what I am, pulled at my insides and all I could do was run from the pain.

To be continued…

* * *

If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them… but as always please Read and Review… 


End file.
